


Purple Hearts in Care-A-Lot

by miriagustd



Category: Care Bears, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriagustd/pseuds/miriagustd
Summary: Years after the boys settled everything from Seokjin’s apparent time loop, the BTS members travel to a magical and colorful place called Care-A-Lot! The boys enjoy themselves there but what happens when not only Earth is consumed by a darkness that can’t be solved by magic but also Care-A-Lot begins to get consumed by darkness? Will BTS and the Care Bears be able to get along and work together? Will the darkness force Seokjin to go back into a time loop? Or will the BTS members and the Care Bears find eternal happiness?
Kudos: 1





	Purple Hearts in Care-A-Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after the boys settled everything from Seokjin’s apparent time loop, the BTS members travel to a magical and colorful place called Care-A-Lot! The boys enjoy themselves there but what happens when not only Earth is consumed by a darkness that can’t be solved by magic but also Care-A-Lot begins to get consumed by darkness? Will BTS and the Care Bears be able to get along and work together? Will the darkness force Seokjin to go back into a time loop? Or will the BTS members and the Care Bears find eternal happiness?

-One Summer Night at the Beach-  
The BTS members have spent all day at the beach relaxing, eating, and having fun! The beach was a beautiful, scenic sight at night. The night sky was reminiscent of the Northern Lights. Its’ pretty blends of blue, purple, and pink hues shined across the sky. The sand still had its softness and it was also still warm to the touch. The beach scenery made the boys so happy that one of the members broke out in song.

“I still wonder, wonder, beautiful story... I still wonder, wonder, this part… I still wonder, wonder, next story, I want to make you mine!!” Taehyung belts in song.

“Take my hands now… You are the cause of my euphoriaa” Jungkook also begins to belt.

“JUST LET ME LOOOOOVEEEE YOUUUUUU!!” Jimin’s voice echoes across the beach.

“Ok ok guys, that’s enough... You can stop singing love songs to the beach... Ok??” Namjoon chuckles.

“Ok Namjoonie-hyung, I’ll stop..” Jungkook lets out a sigh.

“Anyways, we should head back to our dorms to rest before tomorrow... We have to work on our album...” Yoongi sighs.

“Yeah, we need to go...” Namjoon nods his head in agreement.

Before they could go and head into their dorms, Jungkook spotted a bottle filled with a rainbow-hued liquid with a blue shade. Its liquid does not look dangerous at first sight but it is an ominous-looking liquid.

“Guys… what’s this??” Jungkook curiously asks about the bottle filled with a mysterious liquid.

“Uhhhhhhmmmm, I don’t know??? I don’t think you should try that… Yes, it’s colorful but the blue hue is so scary... I don’t know..” Namjoon’s body begins to shiver.

“B-but it’s rainbow… Rainbows aren’t scary nor are they dangerous... I’m sure it’s okay to drink…” Jungkook argues.

“Mmm, I don’t know… I love rainbows and positivity but honestly? I’d be wary of that because even though it is colorful, it still looks ominous to me...” Hoseok nods his  
head in agreement with Namjoon.

“I’ll just taste it, I won’t drink it… I promise…” Jungkook pleads.

“Ook...” the rest of the guys say.

When Jungkook tastes the mysterious rainbow liquid, it tastes like a mix between cotton candy and bubblegum. Its taste was addicting to the point where Jungkook suddenly decides to down the whole liquid to his throat.

“It tastes so good and delicious!! I can’t stop!! I need to drink this!!!”

“JUNGKOOK!!! NOOOO!!!!!!!!” the guys cried in fear.

“What? I feel just fine…. Wait, why do I feel dizzy-”

Suddenly, Jungkook’s body begins to disappear into thin air and his body gets transferred to a temporary world but the atmosphere is very colorful and positive.

“W-whoa!! Where am I?” Jungkook’s eyes widened.

“You’re just in another world... Don’t worry, you’re safe here!! I promise!!” a kind but mysterious person sneaks up behind Jungkook.

“W-who are you??” Jungkook stutters.

“Oh, I’m just an um, regular angel... I’m not so important haha..” the angel’s mouth twitches in suspicion.

“Oh um ok... I have to go because my hyungs need me, but this place is so pretty, I don’t know if I want to leave..”

“Speaking of that, considering how pretty this world is, there’s another world I’d love for you to check out… It’s called Care-A-Lot!”

“Care-A-Lot?? Hmm, maybe I’ll have to check it out soon..”

“You will now!!! Have fun!!”

“Wait, what?? No!!! I didn’t mean now!!”

Jungkook arrives at Care-A-Lot, a land where the Care Bears and their cousins live. Care-A-Lot’s environment was warm and inviting! No wonder that magical rainbow potion tasted sweet like candy. Even though the clouds were blue, they even looked like cotton candy!!

“Wowwwww!!! I want to stay here forever!! This is paradise!!” Jungkook exclaims.

“It sure is!!” a brown bear with a red heart patch on his belly approaches him.

“W-who are you??” Jungkook’s mouth opens in shock.

“I’m Tender-Heart Bear! I’m the leader of the Care Bears! Care-A-Lot’s our home!!” Tender-Heart warmly shakes Jungkook’s hand.

“Hi, I’m Jungkook!! I’m a member of the Korean group, BTS!!” Jungkook’s body begins to bounce.

“BTS?? I love BTS!!” a pink bear with a rainbow belly patch appears behind Jungkook.

“Who are you??”

“I’m Cheer Bear! I spread happiness and rainbows across Care-A-Lot!!” Cheer-Bear exclaims with a warm smile on her face.

“Ah cool!! You remind me of Hobi-hyung…I miss him as well as the other hyungs”

“Aww cute, Also, I’m also *the* Care Bears leader... Tender-Heart retired as the leader so he’s just visiting us!!”

“No, I’m pretty sure I’m still the leader regardless if I’m retired or not… Tender-Heart bear jokingly argues back to Cheer-Bear.

“Welllll……. I’m the leader now haha!!” Cheer-Bear argues back.

“Hey, can you guys keep it down here?? I’m literally trying to sleep…” a blue bear with a snoozing badge awakes from their slumber in the midst of their argument. Their name was Bedtime Bear.

“That bear reminds me of Yoongi-hyung… I miss him too!! This hurts!!” Jungkook wails.

“Awwww, don’t cry Jungkook!! You’ll see them again!! I’m sure!! Plus, you’ll feel at home when we all welcome you to our home!! Hey, it looks like more Care Bears are starting to wake up now!!” Cheer-Bear wraps Jungkook in a warm, bear hug.

More Care Bears begin to awaken from their slumber and happily make their way over to Cheer-Bear and Jungkook to introduce themselves.

“Hi, I’m Bedtime-Bear! Hi, I’m Wish-Bear! Hi, I’m Friend-Bear! Hi! I’m Funshine-Bear! Hi! I’m Good-Luck Bear! Hi, I’m Birthday-Bear And I’m Love-A-Lot Bear!!”

“H-hi! I’m Jungkook!!” Jungkook’s eyes begin to water.

“Aww… are you ok?? Do you feel homesick??” Friend-Bear wraps her hands around Jungkook’s back.

“Yes... I miss my hyungs… So much!!!” Jungkook’s body collapses onto the Care-Bears’ bodies.

“It’ll be okay, you’ll see them again!! I promise!!” Wish-Bear comforts him.

Just when everything is calm, an angry and restless bear awakens due to the Care-Bears comforting Jungkook.

“HEY!! WHAT’S GOING ON HERE?? I WANT MY SLEEP BACK OH MY GOD!!!” a pissed off blue bear with a badge that has a stormy rain cloud with heart-shaped raindrops.

“Grumpy-Bear, hey, it’s okay... Also, this is Jungkook... He’s a part of BTS!!” Cheer-Bear’s body jumps up happily.

“Oh.. hey... I’m Grumpy-Bear... Sorry for my random outburst… I’m pretty grumpy 99.9% of the time but 1% of the time, I can be pretty happy...”

“I’m Jungkook... Nice to meet you!!” Jungkook shakes his hand with Grumpy-Bear.

“Anyways, what we’re trying to say is that we’re here for you and that someday, your BTS members will come back to you!! Right, guys?” Cheer-Bear’s body jumps in an enthusiastic way.

“YEAH!!!” the Care-Bears cheered.

“Ahh!! thank you guys so much!! You’re the best!!” Jungkook begins to smile big.

-Back at the Beach-  
“How will we find Jungkook if he disappears within thin air??” Taehyung panics.

“I don’t know but we should figure out somehow... There must be multiple bottles with a mysterious rainbow liquid in them... There’s no way that there is only one bottle with that liquid…” Namjoon insists on finding the other six bottles of liquid.

“Yeah, let’s try to find the other bottles... No way, there’s only one…” Hoseok nods his head vigorously in agreement with Namjoon.

They looked all over the beach. It seems as if luck has failed them and Jungkook. The mysterious bottles seem to scattered all over the beach despite the members searching there for hours on end.

“Ah thank god we found the bottles… Now, to be able to meet Jungkook where he is, we must down the liquid like it’s no one’s business... Ok?” Namjoon opens his bottle.

“MMMM!! It tastes so much like cotton candy!! I, Seokjin, approve of this!!” Seokjin gives a thumbs-up to the drink.

“Woaahh... I see rainbows and clouds... I think I’m getting dizzy…” Taehyung’s body begins to wobble.

“Taehyung, are you ok-? Oh my god, I’m seeing things too!!” Namjoon panics.

“I see calico cats… Ok, what is going on??” Jimin also begins to panic.

“Why… is… my… musical… equipment… hanging… in… the… air… ??” Yoongi shudders.

“Guys, I think I’m beginning to disappear… Yikes… Is this what happens when we die?” Hoseok’s body begins to lose all feeling in his body.

“Me too!! Also, I see alpacas in my vision- WAIT RJ, IS THAT YOU??” Seokjin’s eyes begin to water.

“Uhhhmmm, I guess I’ll see you guys in the other world, I guess?” Namjoon shyly smiles.

The boys are now transferred to the same world Jungkook was in. The same, colorful world.

“Hi, guys!” the same angel beams with a smile.

“Whoa…” the boys said in unison.


End file.
